Millions of people around the world enjoy watching and feeding wild birds. These people love to feed the wild birds in their backyards or on their balconies so that they can enjoy watching the birds. While there are many types of wild birds that people like to watch and feed, the hummingbird is a favorite for many people. Hummingbirds are attracted to sweet nectar produced by flowers. As a substitute for the sweet nectar, people use water sweetened by sugar in hummingbird feeders to attract and feed the hummingbirds.
A typical hummingbird feeder is comprised of a fluid reservoir for holding the sugar water which is conveyed to a plurality of simulated flowers. The hummingbirds insert their long thin beak into holes in the simulated flowers to drink the sugar water. While the sugar water is an effective substitute for natural flower nectar, the use of sweetened water has several drawbacks.
In warm climates, the sweetened water has a tendency to ferment which can quickly lead to the production of bacteria, mold and mildew. The bacteria, mold and mildew will discolor the sweetened water and may begin to grow inside the fluid reservoir. As a result, the hummingbird feeder can quickly turn into an unsightly mess. In addition, the bacteria, mold and mildew can also be harmful and fatal to the hummingbirds. As a result, hummingbird feeders must be cleaned on a regular basis, for example, every three or four days. The constant hassle of cleaning the hummingbird feeder has caused many people to stop using their hummingbird feeders.
Thus, there is a need for a new hummingbird feeder which overcomes the problems cited above.